


Drawn Out Like Circles Trailing Off The Pavement

by Soul4Sale



Series: We Hang Like Sneakers From The Power Line [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bitch Fits, Gay, M/M, Slash, Tattoos, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig wouldn’t forget a bet, even if it took a month to get his payoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Out Like Circles Trailing Off The Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> So, I follow a polyship prompt blog on Tumblr, and they have some really super cute prompts. Of course, I had to get another one in for my OT3, and this one really spoke to me, for some reason. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Soulmate AU where your soulmate’s touch leaves a (temporary) colored mark on your skin  
> Imagine your ot+ being soulmates and everyone has a different color  
> Imagine several members of your ot+ joining up and doing colorful soulmark art on person A  
> Who’s really artistic and leaves really pretty pictures and designs on their soulmates’ skin  
> Who’s terrible at drawing but tries really hard and everyone loves it anyway  
> Who idly doodles on their soulmates whenever anyone is in reach  
> Who loves one of the designs so much they get it tattooed

“I still can’t believe you two talked me into this.” Gregory frowned, crossing his arms over his chest in a huffy attempt to look flustered. If anything, he looked more like he was about to pitch a fit rather than fly into a rage, and Craig couldn’t help but smirk.

“We made a bet, babe. Tweek draws something cool on you and, if you’re as blown away by it as I was, you’d get it tattooed. Not my fault you underestimated his art skills.” Craig’s chest puffed up in pride, and he wrapped an arm around the tallest male’s waist with a grin.

“I told you I have a h-huge range in styles.” Tweek added, reaching forward and gripping the other’s arm for a moment to watch the vibrant green nearly shine onto Gregory’s arm. It brought a smile to his face that the curly-haired blond couldn’t really fault him for. If it truly made Tweek so happy to see his marks on his skin, then so be it. He just hoped it didn’t stay forever on his face, like last time.

“That you did, love.” Always a bit more lenient with Tweek than he was Craig, maybe out of spite and maybe out of respect, Gregory sighed as he was directed into the tattoo shop. “Still, I wasn’t quite imagining you painting a _literal_ flower crown on my lower back.”

“You’re going to have a flower crown tramp stamp.” Tweek grinned brightly, looking so damn proud of himself.

“Your fault for falling asleep on your stomach on his bed.” Craig added, cutting Gregory’s retort right out and making him pout, instead. “Don’t give me that look, you know he doesn’t stop doodling on whoever he can get his hands on. _I_ happened to be moving too much while playing that old Red Racer game we found.”

“If you didn’t feel the need to rock to the side you were turning on, this wouldn’t have happened.” Gregory deduced, giving a little huff as they rounded the small corner that lead to the reception desk.

All he earned in response was, naturally, both of Craig’s middle fingers aimed in his direction.

“Hello?” Tweek, with all of his odd height, leaned over the counter, almost completely parallel with the glass, “Anyone here? We called about half an hour ago.” 

A woman with tired eyes and a splash of purple lipstick on her face walked out from the back room and rose a brow at the three men, standing oddly close to one another. Calling to the back room with a thick accent (Eastern European by Tweek’s estimation, and something not to be trusted by Gregory’s), she waved her hands at them in greeting before disappearing back where she’d come. 

This time, a man almost as tall as Tweek and about as thick around as someone could get walked in, smiling from ear to ear.

“Welcome to Idle Hands, guys.” He offered, his accent a lot more American, “You said you called ahead?”

“Yeah, it’s for Gregory. Thompson.” Craig’s grin was in his voice, his eyes, on his face, everywhere, and only made Gregory feel like the world was ending.

“I can speak for myself, you--” The middle finger pressed to his lips shouldn’t have stunned him as much as it did in that moment. How many times had Craig done this, already, in their relationship? Yet, every single time, it caught Gregory off guard and shut him up, and he _hated_ it. Now, he really _did_ pout, as Tweek and Gregory talked to this man (Chad, he thought he’d heard the name spoken), forcing his eyes over the art on the walls. Well, if anyone were qualified to trace over Tweek’s beautiful piece of work, it seemed to be this Chad.

In a whirlwind of movement and mocking, Gregory found himself face down, shirt hugged tight to Tweek’s chin and both young men standing just out of the way for moral support. The royal crown with flowers in place of the filigrees was already starting to fade, the details on the hibiscus, amaryllis, hydrangeas, and forget-me-nots a little blurry, but still bright and green. 

“This is breathtaking.” Chad _did_ indeed sound breathless, and Gregory couldn’t help but smile.

“You’ve never had the pleasure of tattooing such beautiful, glowing skin before?” He offered, eyes moving to gauge his reaction, but head not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Peripheral vision caught Craig’s frown and it was all he could do not to take it a step further. If it weren’t for Tweek, he likely would have landed them all somewhere they didn’t want to be.

“I, uh. Meant this.” Poking a spot a little higher on his back, almost between his shoulderblades, Chad shook his head with a smile, “It’s the most beautiful uh… Rat thing in a space helmet I’ve ever seen.”

“Excuse you.” Craig snapped, “It’s Stripe III. He’s going with me to explore Mars someday.” Of _course_ his shoddily drawn guinea pig would get under his skin. Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes and shift his weight to one side, letting Tweek have full reign over doodling on his arm and neck. 

“We only want the flower crown.” He offered, smiling a little at the thought, “For now, at least.”

“For no--” Cut off again, and extremely put out by it, Gregory slumped his shoulders a little, only for Tweek to come over and grip his cheeks in his hands. Kissing him, long and slow and enough to make Craig antsy and jealous, Tweek broke the kiss with a little smile as soon as the buzzing of the tattoo gun could be heard. “Tweek, I really think we should rethink--”

“Sorry, man, but you _did_ bet Craig a month ago that if I drew something worthy of your beautiful body on you, you’d get it tattooed or you owed him a hundred dollars.” Gently trailing a hand through the other’s curls, his smile and eyes softened momentarily, “After this, we can get some coffee and go home.”

“I think I might just pay him, to be honest. I… Don’t know about having a tattoo--”

“Are you chicken or something?” The flat tone to Craig’s voice somehow didn’t detract from the teasing smirk on his lips. That _always_ worked on kids he knew, but he wasn’t sure if Gregory would take the bait.

Gregory could feel Tweek’s breath stop against his lips, knowing he was holding his breath, wondering if he should start in on a tangent about how this wasn’t the time, the place, throw his (meager) weight around until something was done. Or, perhaps, he was just waiting for whatever was about to leave Gregory’s mouth. Either could be fully plausible, the Brit realized, and he gave a pointed roll of his eyes.

“I am far from being a coward,” The _you pissant hick_ was left out, because Craig wasn’t the only person from South Park in the tattoo parlor, “And I would appreciate if you would acknowledge that.”

“If you’re not chicken, then do it.” In Craig’s defense, he’d never quite gotten Gregory so riles up in public before, and it was slightly exhilarating. Before he could respond, however, Tweek leaned in and gave him another kiss, this one more probing, maybe even hopeful. A heavy sigh left the Brit as his lips were released and he placed his cheek against the headrest of the chair he was in.

“I suppose, if I must.” Tweek was too good at disarming him, and he’d definitely have to cause one of their meaningless arguments later just to get back at him for this. The first touch of the needle nearly had him shooting off the table, but he felt the firm press of Craig’s hands on his shoulders, and Tweek’s following like birds afraid to land.

In the end, it had been a hard day, but, somehow, Gregory had made his way through five hours worth of having ink routinely pressed into his skin over a fading green masterpiece. Once the bandage was in place and they were able to go home, the curly-haired blond was ready to put this day behind him.

“My back is _killing_ me. I do hope there’s something to dull the pain in my future, Angeldust.” He purred, mostly in Tweek’s ear as he pressed his lips right up against it. Still, it wasn’t quite quiet enough that Craig wouldn’t hear, who shot him a borderline disgusted look before shaking his head and mouthing ‘no’. 

“Mm, there just might be.” Tweek didn’t seem to get the memo, however, smiling a little before being tugged to the other side and kissed soundly on the mouth.

“No business.” He muttered against the other’s lips, “Or I’m driving.”

Gregory already had the keys in hand, slanting his eyes just enough to hide the humor in them. 

“I’m pretty sure Pantherella here needs a little rest in the backseat.” Tweek spoke up, snatching the keys quickly enough, “So I’m driving!”

“No!” For once, Gregory and Craig could agree on something, and despite the way they were willing to wrestle the keys away from Tweek, they managed to get back to Tweek’s Parents’ place without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make their colors based on their personality traits. The site I found gave me these options, and this is what I chose:
> 
> Tweek - Green - According to color psychology, people with strong preference for green strive for safety, security and acknowledgement. They need to love and be loved.
> 
> Gregory - Red - Red personality color suggests strong will, ambition and energy.
> 
> Craig - White - White personality type is about looking for simplicity, openness and purity. This is a very confident personality type.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it~ I had a lot of fun writing this piece. ouo I feel like I should mention that Tweek and Gregory’s relationship sort of started because of a drug deal. I will probably explain more in another fic. ouo Anyway, see you guys next time!


End file.
